


People Are Talking

by Ilovethings_somuch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovethings_somuch/pseuds/Ilovethings_somuch
Summary: I wrote this from a request I got on my Tumblr.Anon Requested: “Hiiii its me…..i was wondering if you could do something kinda fluffy where reader and Seb (or one of his characters) have been costars for a while and have unspoken feelings for each other but havent talked about it because Seb is a few years older than reader but they both thinks its time. I was listening to the song “Something to Talk About” by Bonnie Raitt when i thought of this….. Thank you so much!!”A/N: I was a little nervous how this story would go, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. The song this person mentioned in their request was a huge inspiration so I would recommend listening to that and I hope you like what I did with this and I would love feedback!





	People Are Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a request I got on my Tumblr.   
> Anon Requested: “Hiiii its me…..i was wondering if you could do something kinda fluffy where reader and Seb (or one of his characters) have been costars for a while and have unspoken feelings for each other but havent talked about it because Seb is a few years older than reader but they both thinks its time. I was listening to the song “Something to Talk About” by Bonnie Raitt when i thought of this….. Thank you so much!!”
> 
> A/N: I was a little nervous how this story would go, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. The song this person mentioned in their request was a huge inspiration so I would recommend listening to that and I hope you like what I did with this and I would love feedback!

Being in LA for the premiere of my first movie was a dream come true. I’d been in a few other things, mostly background people for TV shows or movies, but to finally have a lead role was a whole new experience. Since I live in New York when I’m not working, I had to fly in for the premiere and the press junkets that are happening the following couple days. I booked a double suite for me and my assistant/good friend, Annabelle, to stay in during our trip.

With the premiere starting at 7, I have to be on the red carpet by 5:30. As I laid in bed I caught myself gazing at my dress where it hung and imagining how the night would unfold. I couldn’t wait to see all my cast mates again. With every other film I’ve done it has seemed like everyone is friends while we’re filming, but as soon as we wrap nobody wants anything to do with each other anymore. But this film was nothing like that. I’ve been keeping up with almost everyone from the cast at least weekly, some of them daily, and a few special someones it seems like we’re never not talking. My best friend in the movie has turned out to be one of my best friends in real life too and when you have as much chemistry with your love interest on screen as I did, it’s hard not to continue that closeness into real life. Not that we’re dating, we’re definitely not dating, but Sebastian Stan has surprisingly become someone I look up to and a very dear friend.

With that thought, I decide it’s time to get out of bed. I find Annabelle in the dining area and notice she’s already gotten food for the both of us from room service.

“Good morning,” I say in a singsong voice as I come into the room.

“Good morning, and based on that mood I’m going to guess you haven’t you seen the articles?”

“What articles?” I ask as I pop a grape in my mouth and sit across the table from Annabelle. 

“The ones about your secret relationship with Sebastian,” she smirks at me and I choke on the grape as I swallow.

“I’m sorry, what? People think we’re in a secret relationship, why?”

“They pulled together a bunch of pictures from behind the scenes and you two going out together. If I didn’t know any better I would probably buy it,” she shrugs.

“Is no one allowed to be friends in this business? Why is that such a hard concept for people?” I push away from the table harshly and start pacing.

“Woah, someone’s a little defensive. It’s just a couple articles, (y/n). I’m sure it’ll blow over soon enough.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just,” I take a deep breath before continuing. “Seb and I haven’t been friends for that long, I don’t want something like this to ruin what we have.”

“And what you have is..?” Annabelle teases before breaking into laughter as I glare at her. “I’m kidding, I know you two are just friends. But you’re really good friends, I’m sure this silly little thing won’t come between you.”

I sigh but I know she’s right. Even so, I can only imagine how much worse the paparazzi is going to be for this premiere and this whole trip if they think they’re going to bust some sort of secret fling. Annabelle was able to get us on a more positive topic while we finish breakfast. She gave me the rundown for the day once we’re done. I had a nail appointment in the hotel salon at 11, followed by hair and makeup starting at 1, with hopefully a small break for lunch in the middle. Though, knowing my nerves, I probably won’t be able to eat much anyways.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Going through the process of getting ready for the premiere was a whirlwind. There were so many people in my hotel room, all with one job: to make me look good. People kept handing me different things to eat or drink, but I mostly just nibbled on some crackers and sipped some water. Even with my whole team’s support and knowing I would be meeting my family there, I couldn’t seem to settle the nerves.

The drive to the theater took close to an hour, I probably would’ve spent the ride shaking with nerves, but Annabelle got us some champagne for the ride and the alcohol seemed to help me settle down. As soon as I got out of the car I was greeted by flashing lights and people calling my name from all different directions. All the noise made me freeze up again, but Annabelle was quick to move me along. I tried to focus on following her but I couldn’t help myself from looking around to see who was there already. That was when I noticed Sebastian for the first time that night. Seeing him put me at ease. The easy way he’s able to chat with his fans and anyone else who approached him reminds me of days on set where we could spend hours on end talking about nothing. I didn’t notice I’d stopped walking until Annabelle comes back to fetch me.

“(y/n), what’s up, are you doing okay?” she gets my attention and then turns around to see what I was looking at. “Stan?” she questions.

“Let’s not talk about it,” I suggest quickly and she laughs but agrees before leading me onto the carpet and to my first interview of the night.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I only have 2 main interviews that I have to do during the red carpet. Most of the press will be happening the following couple days. The first one could have gone smoother, but I was determined to make the second one perfect. The interview is going perfectly. I’m feeling much more relaxed after the jitters from the first one are out. I feel somebody come up behind me, though with the tight space on the carpet I don’t think too much about it until warm hands cover my eyes gently and a deep voice whispers “guess who,” in my ear.

Any prior thoughts of keeping my distance from Sebastian are out the window when I hear his voice. I immediately cover his hands with mine before turning around to hug him, “Sebastian!” I squeal.

“You two seem close,” the interviewer cuts in before Sebastian and I get too distracted.

“She was my girlfriend for 2 months, of course we’re close,” Sebastian says with a smile.

“On screen girlfriend,” I clarify, trying to walk the line of serious while still having fun.

“Yes, on-screen girlfriend, real-life best friend,” Sebastian continues. The interviewer asks a few more questions for the both of us before Sebastian is called back to his own interview. “I’ll see you in the photo line,” he tells me as he gives me another hug and a kiss on the cheek before his assistant practically drags him away.

“It looks like that on-screen chemistry wasn’t just acting,” the interviewer smiles at me.

I feel my face heat up but pray that the layers of makeup I have on will cover it. “He’s a really good person, the best I know. With this being my first big role I was pretty nervous going in, but working with Seb is like working with your best friend, he makes everyone feel welcome and makes sure every day is a good one.”

“That’s great to hear. Well, I hope you have a good night,” she wraps up when Annabelle approaches to lead me on to the next one.

“Thank you, you too,” I keep a smile on my face until we’re a few feet away. “That was close,” I whisper to Annabelle.

“Stop worrying about it. Clearly Sebastian isn’t, so you shouldn’t either. It’s time for the photo line, don’t overthink it okay?”

I nod my agreement as I make my way to the first mark. I have to stand in a few different spots for individual photos before we do pair and group shots. Sebastian is right behind me as we move from mark to mark, but I try to stay focused on the photographers. When it’s time for pairs Sebastian and I are put together first.

“I meant to tell you how beautiful you look tonight, but I got pulled away before,” he tells me as he approaches.

“That’s alright,” I assure him.

“No, (y/n), I mean it. You look stunning” his smile drops to seriousness as he talks before breaking into a smile again as he looks over my features, “You’re blushing.”

“I am not,” I shove his shoulder lightly before laughing, “but thank you Seb. You look pretty killer in that suit, what is it with you and all black?”

“It’s just my vampire roots coming out,” he deadpans and I can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of me at the reminder of our inside joke from set. Sebastian being from Romania, the same place where vampires are supposedly from, was a running joke throughout filming. From his pale skin to his under eye circles, it was hard to avoid. He always took it in stride, half the time he was the one who started the jokes. Though the other half, it was usually me. I clutch his arm for support as I try to regain my composure as we move to our next mark. He hooks his arm lightly behind my back as we face the wall of cameras. The shouting of both our names constantly comes from different directions. I’m sure we’re never looking the same way at the same time. The constant flashing and shouting make my nerves begin to spike again. I notice Sebastian rubbing slowly up and down my arm before I even notice I’m shaking. I lean into him a little closer and his hand on my arms helps hold me up while I calm myself down again.

“Better?” he asks once I pull myself up straight again to move to our last mark.

“Yes, thank you,”

“Why do you sound so formal today?” he questions but it’s too late for me to answer when the cameras start flashing again.

I’m silently thankful that I avoided the question. How am I supposed to tell him that I’m trying to keep my distance so I don’t fall any more in love with him? When we get off the carpet Annabelle directs me to where my family is waiting for me. Before I can get away Sebastian snags my hand in his.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he says simply.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know. I guess I’m just nervous.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” he smirks.

“I don’t know, Seb,” I sigh, “but my family is here and I really need to go see them.”

“Fine, but we’re not done with this conversation.”

“We can talk more later. We have like 4 more days of press together, remember?” I smile and he agrees before letting me go.

I get caught up with my family, so much so that I almost forget where I am. That is until the lights flash that the film will be starting soon. I’m ushered backstage with the rest of the cast where we stand in a makeshift line while we wait for our director to give his speech. He calls us out one at a time, Sebastian goes first and I’m called shortly after him.

“This movie wouldn’t have happened without these two. Their chemistry is what made this possible, so Sebastian and (y/n), thank you,” she tells us and the audience. She gives me and Sebastian each a hug before going on to the rest of the cast. Once she’s done with her speech we’re all shown to our seats to watch the movie, and of course, I’m placed next to Sebastian.

Watching myself on the big screen is weird, to say the least. Part of me wants to simply enjoy the movie, but another part of me is pointing out my every flaw on this 40-foot screen. However, once the plot really gets going I find myself lost in the story once again. I almost forget it’s me. Almost being the keyword. When the first kiss between my character and Sebastian’s character happens my heart starts pounding faster. I’m immediately taken back to that day. Seb had been extra flirty, joking about mints and how he hoped he would make my first movie kiss memorable. He had succeeded at that task, I hadn’t been able to get it out of my head for weeks. The way his lips were so soft against mine, how he knew exactly how much pressure to put into it, and how his tongue gilded against my lip as we deepened the kiss.

I feel myself flush at the memory and I subconsciously lean slightly away from Sebastian. I didn’t think he would notice but I catch him looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head to look at him and he gives me the cheekiest smile I’ve ever seen. I smile back, despite myself, before turning back towards the screen. Sebastian seems satisfied with himself and casually settles his hand on top of my crossed knee.

His touch sends my mind into a spiral. The articles that I wasn’t supposed to read start running through my head. I can’t say that I don’t see what the media is talking about. I know it’s been obvious to everyone else for a while now, but the thought of being any more than friends with Sebastian is just not crossing my mind. It’s that thought that makes my heart start pounding all over again. I really shouldn’t be having these thoughts, especially at this premiere when Seb is barely a foot away from me and his thumb is tracing circles on my knee.

When the movie ends I can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. Sebastian takes his hand off my knee to clap and stand along with everyone else. I’m about to start following people out of the theater when he places his hand gently on my back and whispers to me.

“Can we talk now?”

I turn around to face him, trying to keep my face calm. “Is now really the best time? There’s a lot of people around.”

“What if you ride with me to the after party.”

“Seb my fam-”

“I know your family is riding in a different car than you anyways, don’t try that. Your assistant can ride with my manager in your car.” I try to come up with another excuse but he starts again before I have a chance. “Please, (y/n)? I think we really need to talk and I’m not gonna have fun at this party if whatever this awkwardness is that’s happening between us, doesn’t stop soon.”

I sigh before looking back up at him, “okay, let me know when you want to go.”

I turn around and start towards the lobby. I plaster a smile on my face as soon as I see my family and they all gush about how much they loved it. It’s not long before I forget about the stress that’s coming and the smile on my face becomes real. It takes a while to talk to everyone at the theater before it’s time to leave for the after party. I’ve made a couple rounds, trying to talk to everyone, before Annabelle finds me.

“I hear you’re riding with Sebastian?”

“It was his idea not mine,” I start.

“Like I care,” she interrupts me, “you two need to talk this out.”

“Talk what out? There’s nothing to talk about!”

“Really, is that why he’s had his eye on you all night?” she nods her head slightly to the left and I look just in time to see Sebastian turning away from us.

“Really? The whole time?”

“Yes, really. But anyways, I was told to tell you he’s ready to go so you should wrap it up and meet him over there.”

“Thank you, Annabelle, you’re the best.”

I give her a hug before finding my family to say goodbye and thank them for coming one last time. I find Sebastian right where Annabelle said he would be and he gives me a small smile before leading me to his car. He snuck us out a side door so we were able to get in the car without being photographed together. Sebastian talks to the driver for a bit, telling him to take a longer way to the venue, before he closes the privacy divider and gives me his full attention.

“What’s going on with us?” he asks.

“Wow, you don’t waste any time,” I try to joke but he remains serious.

“(y/n), seriously. I don’t know what happened but you’re acting different.”

“I’m sorry,” I stall. “Um, did you see the articles? The ones about us?”

“Yeah, my manager showed me when they came out. Wait, is that what’s bothering you? A couple articles claiming we’re dating?”

“It’s not really the articles so much as what they’ve made me think about.”

“And what’s that?” he leans a little closer and makes me meet his eyes.

“I guess I just,” I take a breath before I finish, “I just wish they were right.” I drop my eyes from his, certain that he’s going to be upset with my answer. You aren’t supposed to have feelings for your co-star. You aren’t supposed to have feelings for your best friend. When he doesn’t move away from me I slowly look back into his eyes to find him smiling. “Why are you smiling?” I whisper.

“Cause I’ve been dreaming of this moment since I met you,” he tells me earnestly.

“You have?”

“I have,” he smiles before closing the distance in a gentle kiss. It’s weird, even though I’ve kissed Sebastian on screen countless times, this kiss is so much more. It’s the first time I’m kissing him as me and not a character, and it is so much better.


End file.
